Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to transceiver calibration.
Description of the Related Art
A transceiver can be used in a wide variety of radio frequency (RF) communication systems. For example, transceivers can be included in mobile devices to transmit and receive signals associated with a wide variety of communications standards, including, for example, cellular and/or wireless local area network (WLAN) standards.
A transmit channel of an RF communication system can be calibrated to compensate for transmit impairments. Calibrating a transmit channel can enhance an RF communication system's performance, including, for example, by decreasing error vector magnitude (EVM) or meeting out of band emissions specifications.